


Day 16: Remedial Training

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Captivity, Dirty Talk, Facials, Jason is one messed up guy, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: Buck Hughes was a dirty, disgusting man. He knew that about himself. Keith certainly knew that and Jason was right on his way to figure out just how disgusting of a man he was. Jason was laid flat on the ground, wounded and drugged with some kind of opiate that had quickly ran it’s way through his system quicker than he had ever thought was possible.It left him open and exposed, forced into a position of assumed submission with his soft underbelly exposed for the man above him. Buck had his foot on Jason’s chest, holding the younger man in place as he lowered himself down until his cock was exposed and erect, right above Jason’s face.





	Day 16: Remedial Training

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is Masturbation/dirty talk 
> 
> Jason's gonna fight buck, just wait and see (ง •̀_•́)ง

Buck Hughes was a dirty, disgusting man. He knew that about himself. Keith certainly knew that and Jason was right on his way to figure out just how disgusting of a man he was. Jason was laid flat on the ground, wounded and drugged with some kind of opiate that had quickly ran it’s way through his system quicker than he had ever thought was possible.

It left him open and exposed, forced into a position of assumed submission with his soft underbelly exposed for the man above him. Buck had his foot on Jason’s chest, holding the younger man in place as he lowered himself down until his cock was exposed and erect, right above Jason’s face. 

“You know it’s a good thing you showed up for me like you did, Jace.” He commented casually as he slowly and leisurely stroked himself, “Keith’s been getting really boring, always sitting around, crying…” He looked over at his other captive who was perched in an awkward position on the mattress, eyes widened in alarm and a persistent sort of fear. “I might have had to get rid of him and traded in for a newer model,” Jason let out a noise of disgust at that, “But thanks to you, he’s interesting again! Isn’t that nice… figure I could turn the two of you into a matching set.”

A drop of precum landed daintily on the tip of Jason’s nose and he let out a disgusted noise at it as more drops of it fell on his face – his nose, his cheeks and his jaw. “You two’d work out beautifully together, I’m fucking sure of it… but you, you stubborn little fuck, you need a lot more training than Keith over there, eh? See, Keith, he likes to talk tough but when the chips fall? He’s just as delicate as the next pretty little whore, I could fuck dozens of Keiths. Matter of fact, I have fucked dozens of Keiths, maybe even more of ‘em.” 

He stroked himself a little harder, like his line of thinking had brought up some sultry memories, “Oh, but you, Jason? You’re the exact fucking opposite. You don’t look like much – I’d go even further, you look like bloody nothing, nothing more than an empty headed, spoiled little bitch. No one’s expecting shit from you, but you deliver! You’re the genuine fuckin’ article!”

His fingers gripped Jason’s jaw, forcing his mouth wide open. The fat head of his cock was centimeters away from his lips and Jason knew that if he moved even an inch that he would be tasting it whether he liked it or not, “Ya got those bloody natives squirmin’ around, tryin’ to jump on your dick every second of the goddamn day.” he scoffed thoughtfully, “Can’t really blame ‘em for it, though.” 

“You ever been fucked before, Jace?” The older man asked, his voice getting low and husky. “What am I saying? Well, of course you have, you look like the type. Look at that pretty face of yours, I bet all of your friends passed you around like a fucking living sex doll. I bet Keith’s had his dick in you load of times, hasn’t he?”

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly overcome with a foreign sense of humiliation. It shouldn’t have affected him like it did, but the words hit close to home – he had had a crush on Keith for a while, but he ignored it because Keith was one of the most obstinately heterosexual men that he had ever met and Jason didn’t want to make it weird. He met Liza and let himself forget about his crush. It never really went away, but it became more bearable as the years went by. 

It became something that he could live with, even if he really didn’t like that he had to. But now that he was stuck in the same, shitty situation as Keith – with Buck getting into his head with a creepy sort of accuracy – it hit him at full force and he felt like he was disgusting for it.

“Hm, didn’t think that you were a crier, Jace.” Buck’s voice rang out above him, simultaneously bringing him back to reality and directing his self disgust outward. 

“F-fuck you!” He spat, angry tears clouding his vision as he screamed out his thoughts at him. “God, just fuck you, you sick fucking- I’m going to kill you, you fucking sleazy piece of shit! I’m gonna fucking kill you, just you wait! You’re gonna fucking cry and shit yourself when I kill you. I’m gonna make you fucking miserable, I promise you that…”

Buck sat recumbent as Jason ranted and raved at him, leisurely stroking himself – using just enough force with his strokes to keep himself fully erect while his new captive snapped out in anger at him. He waited until Jason had tired himself out ranting to say anything back and once the younger man finally shut his mouth, his voice reduced to a litany of whimpers. Buck smiled full of pleasure as he took in Jason’s miserable features, “Oh, are you done now sweetheart?” he crooned down at Jason in a saccharine sweet tone of voice. “Finally tired yourself out after all that bitching?”

“Fuck you…” Jason spat at him one more time before he went fully silent, the futility of his situation finally sank in for him. He was fucked – both literally and figuratively and he was pushed into a sense of perpetual victim hood and he couldn’t abide by that. He wouldn’t let himself ever be a victim, it wasn’t in him anymore – not since that sore of weak willed behavior had gotten his brother killed. 

Jason didn’t move an inch but he could very clearly feel Keith’s eyes on him and he couldn’t help but cringe again in embarrassment and shame at his own failure. He couldn’t manage to save Keith, all he had managed to do was turn himself into a victim.But he couldn’t let himself be a victim, so what was he? He was fucked, that was what he was. Just plain old fucked. Game over. No restarts. No more Tatau and certainly no more pleasureful and downright hallucinogenic trips to Citra.

“Mm, maybe later.” He hummed, letting out a few groans as he felt himself getting close. He knew that he was going to come soon and he knew just how he was going to it. Buck’s hand came down and gripped the back of Jason’s head, he forcefully pushed it forward far enough so that he was forced to take Buck’s cock in his mouth as he came. “This was nice, luv.” The older man spouted casually and really friendly like, “A little sloppy, but, eh, you got the makings of a real good cocksucker in ya. Who knows what you could do, with a fair bit of training?” 

The next thing that he knew, Jason was sat up on his knees, with Buck facing him once again. He glared at the older man, full of venom and hate. “Now there’s a good boy.” Buck crooned to him, sitting way too close to Jason for his own comfort. Jason shook with a feral sort of rage that was threatening to bubble out of him, more and more with every insipid word that Buck spoke to him.

It should have been impossible, but Jason hated this man even more than he hated Vaas and even more than he hated Hoyt. Bucks’ words started to melt together and the angrier that Jason got, the more distant that his voice was. It gave him a sort of clarity, allowed him to focus on what was important and what he needed to do to save himself and Keith, both physically and from the humiliation that he felt.

He spat right in Bucks’ smug little face, eliciting an annoyed groan from the older man as he did so. It was the first and, probably, only time that he saw that smug affect slip from his face. 

Buck tossed him to the ground and hit him more times than he thought possible, “Fucking piece of shit,” he growled as his fist cracked over Jason’s noise, leaving it bloodied and broke, “No fucking better than a wild animal.” Jason’s hands came over his face, halfheartedly trying to save himself from any more damage. It was a failure. He was a failure, and with every blow to his face and body it became all the more clear to him what a fluke his success up until then had been. 

By the time that Buck was done hitting him, with both his fists and then his belt – leaving horrid looking welts all over the younger mans chest, back and stomach. “Right. Well, this has been fun but I’ve got a meeting with Hoyt so I’ll leave you too it. I’ll trust you not to make too much trouble while I’m out.” his eyes flitted over to where Keith sat, “I don’t think that Keith can take another caning.”

Jason was entirely silent for minutes on end, the two of them looking at each other – Buck looking like he was waiting patiently for a reply and Jason looking like he was trying to will the other man into a death. In the end Jason gave in, because he knew well that it wasn’t just his life at stake and that this wasn’t Vaas. At least Vaas had the decency not to lie about his intentions. “… Yes, Mr. Buck.” He practically growled the words out, like they hurt him physically to say.

“Wonderful.” The older man replied, tone of voice sounding like he was pleased as punch. 

Jason allowed himself another disgusted look towards the Australian man as he swaggered out of the room and up the stairs. He crawled over to where Keith sat curled up in a heap of his own bruised and battered limbs. “Are you okay?” He asked Keith, checking him over for any more injuries.

“Me?” Keith balked, looking over Jason’s bloodied and cum ridden form. He looked like a fucking mess, even worse than Keith did and that was saying something. “What about you?”

Jason snorted, deflecting any sort of emotional or physical vulnerability almost immediately. “Me, I’ll be fine. I’ve been in worse scrapes before. He just- he’s going to pay for what he’s doing here. Okay? If I have to touch that sick freaks sad little penis until he finally lets his fucking guard down then, fine, whatever, I will. But I promise you Keith, I promise you, we’re getting out of here.” His bloody hands cupped the other mans’ cheeks tenderly, with a sort of softness that he hadn’t allowed himself since he had been dropped down onto the island. “Do you understand me, man? We’re getting out of here.”

“Okay, okay.” Keith replied, his mind reminding him just how close they were, both in physical proximity and with their situation. While Jason was forming plans of escape and plans of revenge, he was just focused on how fucking hopeless this all was. 

All he could think was that Buck was going to rape them over and over again before he finally, finally killed them. Still, a part of him wanted to believe that Jason could make it through and get them out. “I-I believe you, Jason but…” he was about to ask how Jason planned to do that when Jason spoke up again.

“And I’ll make him suffer, for what he did to u-” Jason swallowed and shook his head, shook the thought of being a victim – in any capacity, no, he wasn’t a victim. He had control of this, all he had to was figure a way out like he always did – “Er, I’ll make him suffer for what he did to you. I promise.”

Keith closed his eyes in satisfaction, “Good.” He said, as he pressed forward against Jason. “Good. I fucking hope that you do. I hope you make him scream for hours.” ‘Like, he’s going to do to do us’ was left unsaid but hung heavy in the air, both of them knowing that they had a lot more suffering to do before Jason could get them out of this mess.


End file.
